The major emphasis in this project will be to attempt to define the relationship between various lymphocyte cell surface markers and variations occurring during human disease states with particular emphasis on disorders such as rheumatic fever, rheumatoid arthritis, or disseminated lupus erythematosus. In addition evidence will be sought for the premise that the the complement system may be involved in activation of T or B cells or in reactions occurring between these two main classes of cells.